dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Sophomore Year NPC Guide
A quick guide to some of the NPCs introduced in Fantasy High: Sophomore Year, the second season of Fantasy High. Beware, spoilers ho! Elmville Gulsom *Flesh Golem *Home owner of Mordrid Manor Lola Embers *Fire Genasi *Fig's annoying tour manager Craig *YES!'s one devoted follower, very chill guy Boggy The Froggy *Frog (Familiar) *Adaine's truly precious emotional support frog Lydia Barkrock *Half Orc *Kickass Mother of Ragh Barkrock *Currently being held in some kind of stasis several miles below the ground, the replica body that her conciousness was inhabiting having been destroyed by Kalina Baron from the Baronees * Goblin-shaped weird little skeleton boy * Riz's pretend romance partner made real by nightmare magic who jumps out of a mirror and kidnaps him Bastion City Van Boat/The Hangvan/Zaphriel *Planetar inside a sapphire inside a Van *Wilma & Digby's old gnomish van that they sell to Gorgug. Later possessed by a celestial of being chill and hanging out named Zaphriel. Hotel Concierge *Cambion demon *Unhelpful hotel concierge who is revealed to be a demon, working with Kalina who attempts to use Riz as a sacrifice to create a vessel to allow Kalina to pass through the boundary into the Forest of the Nightmare King Police Commissioner Runce Buggins *Bastion City police chief, in a complex relationship with Detective Decker and another victim of Fig's catfishing. Leviathan Jamina Joy *Warforged *Bosun of Leviathan, covers maintenance and structure and is one of the few things in the city that actually works like it's supposed to Alistair Ash *Tielfing Warlock *Young, energetic yet stupid tiefling on Leviathan, worshiper of Fabian, paid warlock to Bill Seacaster *Abandoned by Fabian in a fight against James Whitclaw, presumed dead Garthy O'Brien *Half-Orc Aasimar *Famous pirate, owner of the Gold Gardens on Leviathan, was selling palimpsests to Bill Seacaster Captain James Whitclaw *Mindflayer *Captain of the Crimson Claw, scorned rival to Bill Seacaster *Defeated by the Bad Kids in The Row and the Ruction Chungledown Bim *Gnome Warlock *One of Bill Seacaster's warlock followers, has a beard made of 6 moustaches and a varied and interesting array of teeth. Fierce enemy of Fabian Seacaster since the Whitclaw debacle. Old Young Benjamin *Bandarlog Warlock *Another warlock of Bill Seacaster and best friend of Alistair Ash, Old Young Benjamin is the son of Old Benjamin and is older then Young Benjamin. *Killed by James Whitclaw Creaky McBarrel *Parrot Aarakocra Warlock *One of Bill Seacaster's followers *Killed by James Whitclaw Ayda Aguefort *Half-Phoenix Wizard (School of Divination) *Daughter of Arthur Aguefort, romantic partner of Fig Faeth *Creator and Librarian of the Compass Points Library on Leviathan. She has dedicated several lifetimes to the library and is currently in her fourth incarnation, having raised herself with notes left from previous versions. Rawlins *Extremely old Pirate Wizard *Works the front desk at the Compass Points Library. If his book of pirate spells is removed, he is reduced to a pile of bones. Fallinel Telemine Lumenelda *Elf *Grandfather to Fabian and father to Hallariel *Watches over Kei Lumennura and attempts to keep the elf teens that have been banished there under some sort of control. Vanleliel *Elf *One of Fabians aunts who lives in Kei Lumennura. She tried to heal Fabian of pneumonia by singing at him, and when it didn't work she turned into starlight and vanished. Telemine thought he had seen her do that before and that she would probably be back, but her status is currently unknown. Fathethriel *Elven teen *One of the elf teens in Kei Lumennura, who had a one night stand with Ragh. Became Fig's greatest enemy after tricking her and allowing Aelwen to escape with Gorthalax. Kir *Elf Wizard *Member of the Court of Stars who worked with Anguin Abernant at Calethriel Tower, and aided in the capture and imprisonment of Aelwen and Adaine. *Banished by Kristen in The Dangerous Mind of Aelwen Abernant Arborly Grover Tillythatch *Gnome *Venue executive who worked with Fig in Spyre and invited her to stay in Holly Hill, his house in Arborly. Known to have little to no respect for tax laws, having party at his house pretty much makes you Robin Hood. Grafmy Rootdrinker *Gnome Druid *Gave their life to reclaim Arborly from the Forest of the Nightmare King Nuathera *Awakened Fox *Awakened by his companion, Grafmy Rootdrinker. Now leads of an encampment of Wood Elves who protect the town of Arborly since Grafmy's sacrifice. Mira Silverbow *Wood Elf Ranger *Grumpy ranger woman who works for Newathera and dislikes outsiders. Killian *Wood Elf *Worked for Arianwen while she stayed in the Owl and Harp Tavern, and was later killed and used as part of a ritual to allow them to enter the Forest of the Nightmare King *Killed by Arianwen Abernant Gnomish Tinkerers *Crumpkin Springbill *Polly Pullypad *Osmond Wobbletrouble Hell Vraz The Mean *Executor appointed of the Dominion of Avernous, arch secretary to Blozo the Undiminished, Ragnant of Sloth *Led the tribunal to investigate Gorthalax's infernal negligence in administering his domain in Hell Kaistrana the Chained *Vaguely humanoid figure under a massive pile of chains *Co-Juror in Gorthalax's trial Lorzug the Impaled *Naked, bone thin, translucent, screaming person, impaled on a giant spike *Co-Juror in Gorthalax's trial Wretchrot *Blood red, scorpion-tailed imp, formed of Fig's blood *Shows Fig, Riz and Gilear around in Hell while they are under House Arrest Sylvaire Kalina/Shadowcat *Tabaxi(?) *Suspected to be the cat familiar of the Unnamed Goddess, turned into a plague. *Old partner of Pok Gukgak, now working against the Bad Kids, together with demons, and Arianwyn and Aelwen Abernant. Unnamed Goddess *Goddess of Mystery, Night and Magic *An old United Goddess of Sylvaire, referred to as a younger sister of Galicaea, the Goddess of the Moon *Weakened or un-made by a council of her own followers on the advice of clerics of Galicaea in the time of the Last Great Sylvan War Landrin Lier *Wood Elf Cleric *Worked as a healer for the Third Court, the elven secret service *Executed as a Zealot for spreading a curse or plague to Fallinel while pretending to be a cleric of Galicaea